Greta's Father
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: What if there was more between Conrad and Greta than what meets the eye? In relation to bloodline
1. Prologue

Prologue

He was in a field of maize. There was a man before him before him, tall and regal. A green cloak covered his shoulders. Held with a brooch wrought in the emblem of Zuratia, his hair was light brown and long. It hid his eyes until he looked up towards him.

He felt as if he knew this man, as the man looked up. He saw his eyes, his lips uttered but two words, "Protect her..."

Conrad woke with a start.

That dream again. He knew that field of maize was in Zuratia. He had seen when Greta unwittingly brought him into her memory with the others while trying to remember her mother's face. But this figure was not Lady Izura. It was a man...

A man with Greta's brown eyes...


	2. Religious Convictions

Chapter 1: Religious Convictions

Conrad grumbled irritably, wiping sleep from his eyes.

This was the third in a week he had this dream. And it was the same. The strange thing was: that man was in his memory. He knew that man but who was he? Why was he asking Conrad to protect her when he was doing so as it is? Conrad had to admit, protecting Greta was at least ten times easier than protecting Yuri – twenty times when Daddy Wolf was involved.

Conrad felt as if he had seen those brown eyes before, and that face but where...? And why was it implanted so well in his memory? Living for almost a century in Human years can do that to people at times. Especially, when a Mazoku was barely eleven.

He wondered if he would be able to find the answer at the Shinou temple. With that thought in mind he got out of bed, dressed and left the castle quietly on his errand to the temple.

* * *

It was not surprising to the women guards out front, guarding the temple with the priestesses and the Daikenja inside, but Conrad had a feeling that Ulrike was awake though it was still an hour before dawn. The guards, naturally, refused him entry when he asked to pass.

"I need to see Ulrike," he told them patiently.

"Even if you are Lord Weller..." one of them started but was interrupted by the familiar voice of the head priestess, "It is fine. I knew he was coming."

The guards lowered their weapons and allowed Conrad to pass.

"Ulrike," Conrad greeted, bowing in respect. Ulrike smiled briefly as she walked towards him. Her smiled disappeared when she looked into his troubled brown eyes. She studied them for a long moment before nodding.

Gesturing Conrad to follow her, she turned and walked into the dark depths of the Shinou Temple where Conrad was only allowed when Yuri returns from Earth. Though the dark hallways were lit by flaming torches, Conrad did not feel at ease as he usually was when picking up Yuri.

Ulrike led him into the Shrine where finally turned towards him and gave him the instructions of a dream reading process

"Thank you for your time, Ulrike," said Conrad, as he bent before her. The head priestess smiled as she laid her palm on his forehead and closed her eyes. She held her position for a few moments before withdrawing her hand, looking intently into his brown eyes. Conrad, she knew, had done his best to remember the man's face but could only conjure the image of light brown hair and a pair of kind brown eyes.

"How long have you been having this dream?" she asked.

"For about a week now," Conrad replied, "I think it may have something to do with Greta."

Silence hung between them. "Why is it that his face is in my memory?"

"That," Ulrike told him, "I'm afraid, only you can answer."

Conrad nodded. "I was afraid of that."

He thought for a moment before asking. "Have you seen this man before?"

Ulrike shook her head but answered, "He must have been of great comfort for you to remember his eyes in such light, even if they too belong to the princess."

He bowed in respect again, taking leave, as it was Greta's birthday. He had promised to be there. There was going to be a grand ceremony that night. Not so grand as to have gourmet food, wine and talks of politics, but there will be visitors from every country that has joined Shin Makoku, as well as the children. This was another tradition Yuri brought from his home world the importance of birthdays. As it was Greta's eleventh birthday and her first one with her new family, Yuri was insistent of holding a special ceremony. After all, one does not eleven everyday.

A memory flashed in his mind, he was looking at someone older than him. Someone who had the brown eyes which belonged to Greta. A hint of loneliness perhaps, but kind as hers. He remembered his hands. It was so long ago... why did this memory arise. What does Greta have to do with this memory?

He needed to talk to Maoritsu, but he will do so after the party ends as he would need to make his way to Zuratia.

* * *

As he rode back to Covenant Castle, Conrad thought of the times he spent with Greta for the past year. She was close to her fathers, as she was to almost everyone else in the castle. He chuckled slightly, not really surprised that she wasn't a royal brat yet. She was too sweet.

It took some time for him to get used to the idea that he was an uncle. It took him an even longer time to digest the idea that Wolfram, who had hated humans, would accept her. He could only guess Wolfram was sorry for her. Later on the pity turned into love.

Either that or he was simply following Yuri's example.

Conrad chuckled. There were times when he found himself thinking that she was truly Yuri and Wolfram's daughter. She was as sweet and innocent as Yuri, and responsible as Wolfram. As he neared the castle, Conrad looked up to find his younger brother waiting for him at the palace gate. He looked to see the position of the sun and saw it was well after sunrise. Was it really that late?

"Everyone's looking for you," Wolfram stated, hands on his hips.

"Gomen," said Conrad as he dismounted, "I had to visit the Shinou temple."

"Having religious convictions, Koonichan?" asked Wolfram naughtily.

"Don't you get started," Conrad replied, putting his brother on headlock, and giving him a noogie. Wolfram laughed. A year has passed since Yuri became the Maoh. Shin Makoku gained trust from many countries; and though there are times when Yuri was negligent of his duties, the country became a land of peace and harmony for both races of Mazoku. The outcome of it all: Conrad and Wolfram put aside their pride and spent time which they had amended for loss in the pass decades.

As happy as Conrad was about the developing country, there was still hostility, particularly amongst those whose deadly sin was pride. Because prejudice still fouled the air, Conrad could only think of the worst at times – as optimistic as he was. He did not want Greta to grow up the way he had. But then again, Greta would be...

"We'll be waiting for you in the dining room," Wolfram called out to him as he led his horse to the stables. Conrad flashed a smile and waved towards his brother. He could not wait to see his family inside.

It was not to say he understood his niece best, but rather manage to empathise with her current problems. Like him, she did not have maryoku, like him she had no father to look up to until Yuri and Wolfram adopted her. And like him as well, she had few playmates her own age. Children were more acceptable to others, regardless race, but it was the parents who Conrad felt discomfort from.

There were times when Conrad wondered if she realised that. It was true that almost everyone in the castle did all they could from keeping her lonely, his own mother did all she could to keep him from being lonely. Yosak was not always present.

Conrad smiled to himself, wondering if Lindsey von Wincott and little Greta were meant to be together as he walked back to the castle after leaving his horse in Dorcascus' care. A rustle of the leaves interrupted his thoughts. Conrad looked at the corner of his eye and let his lips curl.

Three... two... one...

"Ha!"

Quick as a flash Conrad spun and caught her as she jumped from the tree. "Caught you," he teased, and showered a rather dirty Greta with kisses.

"You heard me?" Greta asked between giggles.

"Yes," said Conrad, giving her a picky back ride towards the castle. "I thought you were getting ready. I was expecting to meet a little lady when I came in for breakfast."

"Well," said Greta in mock pout, "You were late." Conrad laughed.

"Besides," his niece continued, "party's not until this evening Uncle Conrad, and you said you had a surprise for me."

Then Conrad remembered. "So I did," he said as he changed directions and headed to the stable. Suddenly, for a fraction of a second everything went black that he tripped.

As he regained his balance, Conrad breathed heavily. What could have happened if he had dropped Greta. "Uncle Conrad?" Greta called in a fearful voice.

"Don't worry," said Conrad, smiling at her reassuringly, "I won't let you fall." Greta was still rather doubtful, but she allowed the mishap to pass, since it he was trying to pretend that everything was all right as it was her birthday and all. Conrad, on the other hand, wondered what had happened. He was only in pain for a second before it went again. He shook off the idea of being sick as he entered the stables, putting down his niece.

"Dorcascus," Conrad called into the stables.

"Yes your excellency?" said soldier answered looking up, it was then he spotted Greta, "Oh, wait just a minute." Greta looked up to her uncle in confusion as he winked at her. A whinny was heard from the back, the little princess looked to find the stable hand leading a new brown face with white mane. It was the loveliest pony she had ever seen.

"A pony!" Greta squealed in excitement, "Oh, Uncle Conrad thank you!"

"Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Are you going to teach how to ride it?" she asked then.

"Yes," he replied, "And she's yours. From your fathers too."

"I love you..." she said then, giving him a kiss, "all of you." She went up to Dorcascus and gave him a kiss as well, making the soldier blush slightly and mumbled that he was only taking care of the pony until her birthday.

Another memory flashed in Conrad's mind. He was tossed up to a young looking man by his father. He could hear his own laughter as he looked up to the soft brown eyes. The emblem of Zuratia flashed in the sunlight. Conrad frowned slightly as he watched his niece approach the horse.

'Who are you?' he thought to himself.

Author's note: Gomen minna, had a writer's block that was difficult to overcome. Next chap should come soon.


	3. Lion's Roar

Chapter 2: Lion's Roar

It was a very special birthday for to celebrate with her family. Everyone simply spoiled Greta that day because they all had a present for her: from Yuri, a baseball bat; from Wolfram, an apprentice's sword; from Gwendal, a wolf plushy – though with closer examination turned out to be a horse; from Conrad, a red leather saddle for her pony and many more. When Greta hugged Conrad for the saddle, Gwendal blinked wondering if he was seeing things. _Since when did Greta begin to look more like Conrad? _

He shook his head free from the thoughts and focussed on the happy day, it was not every day one saw his first niece turn eleven.

Gwendal was not the only person who was concerned about Conrad. Everyone noticed how he seemed less than himself, his tanned skin seemed paler than usual. When asked if he was all right, the brunette just smiled and assured them that he was fine. To add to the pleasure of the princess, the Duke of Zuratia came to visit especially for her birthday.

"Mao-ojii!" she squealed, giving him a hug.

"Happy Birthday, hime-sama," Maoritsu said, smiling. "Let me look at you..."

"There is another reason for my visit..." Maoritsu was said, "My colleagues and I have discovered something recently... something concerning both..." No one realised Conrad had left.

* * *

Conrad was leaning against the stone wall away from the others. Again, the lapse of darkness entered his mind, causing him not only pain in his head but also in his chest. This time he saw a white image within the darkness. Ulrike, kind as she was, had not been much help. Those brown eyes came again, along with a voice: quiet and low. Shoulder length brown hair came into view...

'_Who are you?_' he wondered, '_Where are you?_'

_Maybe I should see Gisela_, he thought and headed straight to her office.

* * *

Gisela did not like the symptoms either. "How long have you been having these blackouts?"

"Only since this morning," Conrad answered, "what's happening to me?"

"I wish I could fully answer," the Healer told him, "but it seems to me you're having bouts of flashbacks."

"At a bad time too," Conrad added.

Gisela smiled sympathetically. "If you think you handle until the after party, you should take these," she handed him some pills, for headaches and muscle pains, "don't push yourself."

"I'll try not to," he promised, "I'll go get Greta, and meet you at the party."

Gisela nodded.

Conrad stood at the door, hesitating for a moment. Greta had been given her own only just a week ago. The pills Gisela gave him had helped a bit but he still felt under the weather.

"Sweetie," Conrad called, "Are you ready?"

"Almost, Uncle Conrad," Greta called from the room, "I just have a problem with these hair ties."

"Need help?"

"Yes please."

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked as he opened the door.

_A fire camp came into view..._

"_..., aren't you going to stay?"_

"_Only for one more night..."_

"Is it okay, Uncle Conrad?" asked Greta. Conrad looked and smiled.

"_..." said Conrad, "You think I can do it? I'm not my father you know, nor am I my mother."_

"Kawaii ne Greta," he said. Though inwardly, he wondered why her brown eyes were so familiar.

"_You'll do fine Conrart," the figure said._

"I'm scared," Greta told him.

"_I'm scared..."_

"Sweetie," he said, patting her head, "there's nothing to be afraid of."

"_Kiddo," the man said, "Everyone is scared with this sort of thing, but you are your own person."_

"You sure?"

"_You sure?"_

"I'm certain, you're going to have a good time in this party..." he told her, "I promise."

"_Anything is possible when you set your mind to it..."_

She hugged him. "I love you, Uncle Conrad."

"_I'm going to miss you, ...-nii-sama."_

* * *

The party went well. Greta was having a very good time with the children as the adults talked. Conrad stood aside with Gwendal, watching them all. Somewhere outside, he knew Yosak was watching them from the rooftops of the castle.

A dizzy spell hit him, he had to lean against the wall behind him and hold his head. It went as quickly as it came. He did not realise someone was watching him until he heard Gwendal's voice, "Conrart?"

"I'm fine," he murmured, standing straight again.

"Get to bed as soon as the party's over," Gwendal ordered. Conrad nodded, shivering slightly; whenever his older brother used that voice on him or Wolfram, he meant it had to be done or _else_.

The pain came back again. It was growing worse, he had to get out of there! "Gwendal," he murmured, "if I may..."

Gwendal nodded before he could finish.

"What are you doing out here on your own, Fawn?"

"Just thinking about the first time I met everyone," said Greta, "It's a rather funny memory than a sad one if you think about it – though with sad reasons." Conrad chuckled. It was actually. Merry, yet depressing.

His vision began to blur, his world spun. It was strange, he was not even drunk. But then being drunk was nothing in comparison to this horrible feeling. He had to get away from the balcony or...

"Uncle Conrad?" he heard from a distance.

"_Conrart..." _said a husky voice.

Brown eyes...

Maize field...

Laughter...

Sun and wind...

A white ghostly image... clearer... resembling... a lion?

A cold wind went through his chest accompanied by a lion's roar. The only thing he heard before he fell into the deep darkness was Greta's voice calling for him.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update... it was a harder storyline than I anticipated I hope you all liked this chapter


	4. A Forgotten Memory

Chapter 3: A Forgotten Memory

It was unnerving. Conrart usually did not get sick easily, whether or not there was a first time for anything. This fever was nothing like Gisela had seen before. The healer felt sorry for both sides. Conrad was no attention seeker. Yuri nearly had a heart attack when he heard his daughter scream. Another nearly attacked when he found his godfather falling from the balcony. It was completely by luck that the Bone Tribe heard Greta and swooped down to save her uncle from a fatal fall.

_Conrad started convulsing even before the Bone Tribe set him down. Yuri left instructions to Gunter _

"_Conrart," Gwendal called, holding his brother firmly, "You have to calm down!" Conrad did not seem to hear his brother and struggled more. "He's burning up!" Wolfram murmured, feeling Conrad's forehead. _

"_Dorcascus," Yuri yelled at the soldier, "Get Gisela! Bring her to Conrad's room!"_

"_H-hai!" the timid soldier exclaimed as he ran to find the Healer._

_Yuri looked up to find that they had an audience still. "All of you, back inside now," Yuri called up to the children, "Everything will be all right!" He turned back to Gwendal, "Take him to his room and wait for Gisela there." Gwendal did not need to be told twice as he lifted Conrad and carried him out of the children's sight with Wolfram following close behind._

_The night passed without any more problems as the children and their parents went to their guest quarters that Yuri and Gwendal laid out for them. Yuri stayed with the guests for the rest of the party and assured them that everything was under control. Though the King sounded confident, Greta knew her stepfather was panicking._

"_Papa," said little Greta once they were alone, "Is Uncle Conrad going to be all right?"_

"_I'm certain," said Yuri, "Gisela is with him and is doing everything she can to make him feel better."_

The problem was that there was no symptom, no poison or toxic, and no signs of a recently or long term disease. There was no reason why Conrart would collapse. Gwendal and Wolfram confirmed that their brother did not have any recent social or psychological problems either. Greta however remembered how Conrad nearly dropped her when he temporarily blacked out that morning. The only person who could explain what was wrong was Conrart, and that was the man himself.

Morning came slowly as Gwendal went into the room once again. Gisela and Gunter slept in Conrad's room for the night in case there was any changes whatsoever. Gisela was awake and was checking on Conrad once again when Gwendal entered. The stern advisor waited until she was done.

"Von Voltaire-kyo," Gisela murmured when she noticed him.

"How is he?" Gwendal asked worriedly.

"I've never seen a fever like this before," Gisela told him, "one minute his fever is high, the next his body temperature is bordering hypothermia. It's just the strangest thing."

"He was complaining about headaches right before the party," Gwendal reported. Gisela shook her head, "Even if that says something, I doubt it would help us

"Tristan..." a weak voice mumbled.

They looked at Conrad.

"Tristan..." he mumbled, barely more than a whisper. Gwendal started; that was a name he had not heard in a long time. Not since Conrad was equivalent to Greta's age.

"Conrart?" he murmured, gently brushing Conrad's fevered thin hair back. If Conrad could hear him, he gave no indication. Instead, he grit his teeth and furrowed his brows as if something was tormenting him on the inside. "Who... are... you...?" he mumbled, "what do you want...? Tris...Tristan!"

Gisela handed him a cool

"Who's Tristan? Gunter murmured, waking up from his late sleep.

"Conrart's late cousin, on his father's side..." Gwendal answered, "He disappeared about forty years ago. He was half-Mazoku as well. The only half-Mazoku I know to never enter Shin Makoku. Apart from that I know nothing. All I know is that he was important to him."

_Again Conrad found himself in the field of maize. Why was he there?_

_He looked down at his hands. Why did he feel like he was a Human equivalent of twelve again?_

"_Conrart..." a voice called. Conrad looked up, not understanding why he felt happy _

"_...-oni-sama!" he exclaimed happily. Remembering the name but did not have it at the tip of his tongue. _

"_This is for your protection..." the man said, turning away. Conrad felt suddenly very far away._

"_...-oni-sama!" he called again. And again almost as if he knew the name but can't remember. He ran to the man, but he kept going further and further away. "Matteo oni-sama! MATTEO!"_

"Conrart," _a voice called at a distance_, "Conrart wake up..."

"Aniiue?" he croaked.

"Easy," said Gwendal. Gwendal knew too well when Conrad called him 'Aniiue', he was scared, "easy..." Conrad closed his eyes and focussed on his breathing, a technique Gunter had taught him while he was still in academy when he needed to calm down.

Gwendal waited patiently as Conrad calmed down. Whatever was plaguing his mind, Gwendal knew it was bad. Gisela and Gunter had left the room an hour before leaving the brothers alone. "You were calling out to Tristan in your sleep?"

Conrad looked at him confused, "Who's Tristan?"

Now, it was Gwendal's turn to be confused. "You don't remember?"

"No," Conrad murmured, "I don't remember any Tristan... but I keep having this same dream over and over... about a man... he seemed to care about me deeply... then I hear a lion roaring... this man, I feel as if I knew him... I keep calling his name followed by the suffix 'onii-sama'."

"When did it start?" Gwendal asked.

"I-I don't know..." Conrad murmured, sitting up, "I was fine until the party... my head was aching and I just blacked out..." He froze, realising what had happened. "I messed up the party, didn't I?"

"Our niece," said Gwendal, "is not mad at you if that's what you're thinking and I was talking about your dreams."

Conrad thought about it before answering, "About a week ago."

"Moaritsu wants to talk to you," Gwendal told him, "Can you walk?"

"Let's find out," said Conrad as he pushed away the blanket. He stood shakily and managed to walk to his desk. "I'm not hurting. Just not feeling the greatest."

"If that's the case," Gwendal said, standing, "if you feel like you're going to faint or feel even worse, tell me or head straight to Gisela

They held the meeting in the throne room. Yuri sat upon his throne. Conrad had to force down a smile, knowing how Yuri hated sitting on the throne while looking down at his men. He preferred the meeting room where they all sat on equal level. Greta did not join them in the meeting, which led Conrad to believe that whatever Maoritsu wanted to talk to him about it was not something to be discussed in her presence.

The discussion began once Yuri was satisfied that

"I came to visit and see how she is faring," Maoritsu told him, "but my visit has a greater purpose. One concerning the princess's father."

"Maoritsu," said Conrad stepping forward before anyone could say anything else, "I have to ask, who was her father?"

The Duke looked at him, surprised. "I thought you knew Lord Weller,"

"Eh?" everyone asked.

"King Tristan of Zuratia," Maoritsu said, "Was half Mazoku, and your distant cousin though your father, Dan Hiri Weller."

"Greta's quarter-Mazoku?" asked Wolfram. It was too unbelievable, Greta was eleven and looked it.

"Conrad," Gwendal called, once everyone was snapped out of the shock at the possibility that Greta was part Mazoku, "do you remember anything of your cousin?"

Conrad shook his head. "I remember very little, not even his name," he confessed, "All I remember was that he had eyes like Greta." He paused and smiled sheepishly, "And a quiet husky voice filled with warmth." He then remembered something, "He went far away soon after my father and I rescued the people of the village where there were half-Mazoku, the one Yosak used to live in."

Gwendal nodded. At least they found a missing piece to Conrad's sudden fever the night before...

"Apart from that I don't remember much of Tristan," said Conrad. Then he realised something, "Is that why Zuratia was torn apart?" he asked Maoritsu, "Because Greta's father was part Mazoku?"

"The enemy soldiers were unaware that he was part Mazoku," said Maoritsu, "In fact he died soon after the Princess was born."

"He was still alive?" asked Conrad, only just realizing this. Gwendal observed his brother. Though ten years was a long time by human standards, it was a relatively short time for Mazokus. The stern advisor could see that – then, it hit them as with everyone else. Conrad's cousin was alive even when he faced Luttenberg and did not make a move to save him... and he was alive for another six years after Conrad had finished his mission on Earth...

Even Maoritsu kept quiet. The Duke had no idea that Conrad did not have any contact whatsoever with the late King of Zuratia after all those years. Conrad's eyes were hidden in his brown hair as negative energy flowed from him, "I request to leave your presence at once, Yuri-heika."

"You may," Yuri told him. It was rare to see Conrad mad... when he was it was best to agree to anything he said.

"Conrart..." Gwendal murmured, reaching to his brother's shoulder. Conrad swatted it away, much to everyone's surprise.

"Conrart?" Gwendal called again.

Without looking at him, Conrad bowed his head low, as if hiding the emotions bubbling emotions that stirred violently within him. "Please," Conrad said quietly, "Leave me be." He walked calmly out of the throne room and closed the door behind him. Not even Yuri made a move to stop him.


End file.
